


First Aid With The Captain Swan Children.

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian knew their children would get bumps, bruises and cuts along the way. They just didn't realise how many they'd get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 1

The first incident (of many) was when Liam started walking. Leia was a bit behind her twin, but she’d catch up.

Liam was toddling around the living room one Saturday afternoon and showing off his extensive vocabulary and Killian sat on the sofa, encouraging him.

‘Huk!’ he said, pointing to Daddy’s hook.

‘That’s right, lad,’ Killian said to his son. ‘Leia? What’s this?’ Leia looked up at what he was pointing to-his hook-then looked down, clearly more interested in her pictures. ‘You’ll get there, little love.’

‘Fower!’ Liam announced, pointing to the painting of a Middlemist flower on the wall.

‘For extra points,’ Killian asked. ‘What colour is the flower?’

‘Pink!’ Leia called out from where she was sitting. She smirked at her brother and applauded herself.

‘Right you are, lass.’ Leia gave Daddy a sunny smile while Liam walked over and pulled himself up and the sofa next to Killian, cuddling up to him. ‘Aw, hello lad.’

Killian saw Leia’s big green eyes narrowing. She grabbed onto the chair and used all the strength she had in her little arms and pulled herself up. ‘Leia?’ Killian asked, seeing her stand. He got up, made sure Liam didn’t fall over, and took a few steps over to her. Leia looked up at him and took a tentative step towards him. She let go of the chair…..

And fell flat on her face.

After picking her up and carrying her to the sofa, Killian bounced his little girl on his knee as she screamed, tears running down her red face. She wasn’t badly hurt, no cuts or bruises. It seemed all she needed as cuddles and kisses. He wiped her tears, kissed her head and sang in her ear as she started to calm down. Liam clung to Daddy’s leg as he did.

‘Killian?’ Emma called as she came in from work. At the moment Mama came into the room, Leia decided to burst out screaming again. ‘What happened?’ Emma ran over and checked her little girl over before kissing her face.

‘Let’s just say that walking may take a while,’ he answered.


	2. Age 3

There were many things Emma loved about her new house. The view of the sea-Killian was right, there’s nothing like it-, how close it is to the school, her parent’s and of course, the garden. It was on summer days like this, when the sun was shining and sky was practically cloudless, that she loved it the most. The twins were out playing now with Henry, throwing a ball to each other. She was leaning on the porch, watching them.  
‘Hello, love.’ Killian came behind her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and pulled his arms around her waist.  
‘Hey.’  
‘They’re getting good at that,’ Killian remarked. ‘Considering the ball is the same height as them.’  
‘You should have seen them when they started,’ Emma laughed. ‘Liam got knocked right back.’  
‘Was he all right?’  
‘He’s a trooper. Just like Daddy.’  
‘No, Swan. Just like his mother.’  
Leia ran over to the porch, clutching the ball.  
‘Mommy, Daddy are you watching us?’ she asked, smiling wildly.  
‘Yes, we are. You’re doing great, baby girl,’ Emma replied, smiling back. Henry followed his little sister, Liam right beside him. He was giggling as he ran alongside his big brother. Unfortunately, the giggling didn’t last long.  
‘Ow!’ Liam yelled and dropped down to the ground, crying. Immediately, Leia was at her twin’s side and Emma picked him up.  
‘What happened?’ Emma looked at the red spot on her song’s leg.  
‘It’s just a little bee sting, buddy. Nothing to be upset about.’ Nevertheless, Liam bawled and clung to Emma. She carried his little Lordship into the house, followed by her family, and sat him on the kitchen table.  
‘Henry, get me some ice.’ Henry returned a few minutes later and Emma held the ice against Liam’s sting.  
‘All better, lad?’ Killian asked.  
Liam didn’t say anything, just nodded, tears in his eyes.  
After a while, Leia and Henry roped Killian into playing with them too. Liam sat in his mother’s lap, playing with loose strands of hair.  
‘Liam?’ Liam looked up at her. ‘Do you want to go play?’  
‘No, Mama.’ Liam snuggled closer to her and she tightened her grip on him.  
‘That’s okay, baby boy.’ Emma looked over at her husband playing soccer with her children. She tightened her grip on little Liam and stroked his dark hair. ‘You just sit here with me.’


	3. Age 5

There was nothing quite like a snow day in Storybrooke to get the kids excited. And one December morning, Emma and Killian were woken up by the excited screaming coming from their room.

‘It’s either a curse, a monster or it’s snowing,’ Killian remarked as he lay in bed, his face in the pillow.

‘Please God, let it be a curse,’ Emma mumbled, pulling the covers over her head as Liam and Leia ran into the room, squealing.

‘Mommy, Daddy, it’s snowing!’ Leia announced, pulling at Emma’s arm while Liam jumped on top of his Daddy.

‘Is it really?’ Emma asked. She sat up and smiled at Leia.

‘Yeah,’ Leia answered.

‘Can we go play in it?’ Liam asked. ‘Please?’

‘Only if you stop the bouncing, little man,’ Killian said. He sat up and drew Liam into his arms.

‘Daddy, why don’t you wear a shirt to bed?’ Liam asked, poking at Killian’s bare chest.

‘Oh, our little boy’s getting observant,’ Emma chuckled as she stood up, holding Leia. ‘Go on, answer the question.’

‘Because I was a sailor, Liam,’ he answered. ‘And when I was a sailor, we didn’t wear shirts to bed.’

‘Really?’ Leia asked.

‘Really?’ Emma repeated.

‘Yes,’ Killian answered. ‘In the Navy, we didn’t wear shirts. Mostly because it was too warm.’

 _Nice save_ Emma mouthed.

‘Go get dressed, kids,’ Killian said. ‘Then you can go play.’

Getting dressed took longer than anticipated; Leia insisted on wearing a hat that matched Mommy’s and Liam’s scarf had somehow wound up in between sofa cushions (an adventure for another time).

But eventually, the Swan-Jones family were playing the white streets of Storybrooke.

Leia sat on her daddy’s shoulders, not wanting her feet to get cold, but was persuaded by her brother to play on the ground.

They played happily for a while, drawing patterns in the snow. Until Liam lifted a pile of snow in his little gloved hands. While Killian and Emma were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to their child’s devious plan, Liam threw the snowball at his sister’s back.

Leia jumped and looked round to see Liam giggling. In response, she made a snowball of her own and threw it at Liam.

‘Guys, don’t-’Emma warned, but it was too late. Liam and Leia were throwing snow at each other like enemies on a battlefield.

‘They’ll be fine, love,’ Killian assured her.

He could not have been more wrong. As they fought, Leia stepped back on what was a particularly icy patch. The ice caused her to slip and land with a hard bump on the pavement.

‘Well, what do I know?’ Killian muttered as he and Emma ran up to her.

‘Leia, are you okay?’ Liam asked, kneeling beside her. Tears made their way down her little red face. She nodded and let her brother help her up.

Emma dusted her off and Killian picked her up.

‘It’s just a little bump, Leia, you’ll be fine,’ Killian said. However, Leia did enjoy being carried and clung to her daddy, intending to milk the injury for all it was worth.

So, they ended up spending their morning in Granny’s, sipping hot cocoas and trying to make Leia smile.

‘I think she’s been put off the idea of another snow day,’ Emma giggled as Leia curled up on her chair, trying to hide her little grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. A-Levels have had me going crazy, but now mocks are over :)


End file.
